


Take My Breath Away

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, Asphyxiation, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, atsu fics, happy birthday kagami!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little birthday misunderstanding blows out of proportion and the fix wasn’t exactly what they expected. As in, the first time Aomine learns about one of Kagami’s sexual kinks is after it’s too late to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something for Kagami’s birthday and knock out day 1 (Firsts) and day 2 (Birthday) prompts for the [AoKaga month](http://aokagamonth.tumblr.com) event on Tumblr. This is just something a little self-indulgent since I've kinda gotten sucked into AoKaga hell because of [this loser](http://aomeaniedicki.tumblr.com). [This song](http://allthis-bad-blood.tumblr.com/post/64683895833/i-just-died-in-your-arms-tonight-it-must-have-been) was used as inspiration. Enjoy and please let me know if there are any inconsistencies! (This is the first time I've ever written pwp with breathplay. Omg what am I doing. LOL) Happy reading!
> 
> -H

“What the hell’s the matter with you? You’ve been acting weird all day.”

"Nothing," Kagami muttered, his gaze purposely fixated on the screen as he mashed the buttons on the PS3 controller. 

"That’s bullshit and you know it." When Kagami said nothing, Aomine wrangled the controller from his grasp and scowled. "You’re gonna end up breaking the damn thing if you keep at it like that, asshole."

"Fine, whatever, I was done playing anyway." He rose from his position on the floor and padded over to the kitchen to grab something to drink. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he was so irritated in the first place. So what if Aomine forgot his birthday? It wasn’t like they were both saps about that kind of stuff to begin with, but still. Wouldn’t have hurt for the idiot to remember. 

"Grab me a soda while you’re there?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Grab it yourself. Your legs still work, don’t they?" Kagami yanked the refrigerator door open and rummaged around. He really wasn’t looking for anything in particular, but having to slump next to Aomine while he was stewing over something as dumb as having his birthday forgotten didn’t sit well with him. So he got up, got some space, and hoped that giving himself a minute would make him stop acting like such a fucking pansy. He hated that he was upset over something that normally wouldn’t have bothered him if they hadn’t been dating. It ground on his nerves almost as much as the act of forgetting itself and lost in his own thoughts, he hadn’t realized he’d grabbed the soda Aomine had asked for before he slammed the refrigerator door shut.

"First the controller, now the fridge. You still gonna stand there and bullshit me or are you gonna tell me what’s going on? My mind reading skills are pretty fucking rusty." There was a dangerous edge to Aomine’s tone and something about it told Kagami to man up and just say what was bothering him, but apparently his pride had other things in mind. 

He shoved the can of soda at Aomine and pushed past him with a purposeful knock of his shoulder. The gesture was rougher than he meant it to be, but he was too pissed off to care. Who the hell did Aomine think he was? So what if Kagami wanted to break shit, to take it out on something? It was his goddamn apartment and like hell he was going to let Aomine tell him what to do with his own stuff. “I said it was nothing,” he said, brows pinching together as his agitation spiked. “Just forget about it.”

"Oi! What gives?!"

Before Kagami had gotten far enough out of reach, he felt a hand at his arm, the grip tightening before he could yank himself free. “You really don’t wanna be doing that,” he said, his jaw tightening and his voice barely above a murmur as the muscles in his arm tensed from the contact. He gritted his teeth and exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a second as he waited for Aomine to ease up on the death grip. 

"What the fuck are you gonna do? Hit me?" Aomine snorted. His grip remained and unless Kagami imagined it, increased in pressure as he felt Aomine’s fingertips dig into the tensed set of his arm. 

Whether it was Aomine’s aggressive behavior or the cocky way he went about trying to get Kagami to tell him what was going on, something snapped in him in that moment and he jerked his arm away before shoving Aomine hard enough that he stumbled and nearly fell on his ass. “What part of ‘forget it’ don’t you get? Better yet, just leave me the fuck al—“

His breath hitched as the wind was knocked out of him. Aomine’s movements were so quick that Kagami barely had the time to register the force of the blow until his vision filled with spots of white, an aching sting creeping up his back from the impact against the wall. Kagami tried to force the air from his lungs only to find his airway constricted. Aomine’s hand clamped around Kagami’s throat, his expression a mixture of confusion and anger, cobalt eyes blazing like livewire. “What the fuck’s your deal, huh?”

Kagami tried to answer, tried to wrench away from Aomine’s iron grip, but the hand at his throat and the knee lodged dangerously close to his groin made it difficult to maneuver out of the position Aomine put him in. “…a-asshat …gerrofme…” came the only intelligible thing he managed to sputter in response as his gaze locked with a piercing pair of midnight blue. A certain discomfort hit him then, causing a pinch near the zipper of his jeans, but he chalked it up to the way Aomine leered at him, taunting him, challenging him to fight back. Kagami’s eyes rolled back as he felt his lungs burn from the lack of air. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what had happened in the minute it took to get from their tangled positions against the living room wall to his bedroom, but all Kagami knew in that moment were the pair of lips on his, rough and slightly chapped. The air between them was nonexistent as Kagami’s mouth moved on their own accord, the kiss hungry and frustrated,  _feral_ , until he wasn’t sure whose air he breathed anymore.

It wasn’t until he was unceremoniously flung on his own bed, splayed on his back and watching Aomine tug his shirt up and off, that he realized the source of his discomfort. 

_Goddammit… seriously?_  

A quick glance down to the sizable bulge protruding from beneath the strain of his pants gave way to an incredulous groan. Aomine’s eyes gleamed in that way they always did when he looked at a new edition of Mai-chan’s magazine and Kagami instantly knew he was fucked, that Aomine wasn’t going to let this go. But most of all, that he wanted it, wanted to feel that burn in his chest, that depravation, carefully controlled by one of the people he trusted most. And judging by the rapid speed Aomine was removing his clothes, Kagami knew he wasn’t the only one inexplicably excited about whatever the hell had just happened in the living room. 

"Who would’ve thought," Aomine began as he fumbled to rid Kagami of his pants, dark fingers hooking beneath the waistband of Kagami’s boxers and yanking them down as Kagami scrambled to tug his own shirt off. "You have a thing. ‘Maji tenshi’, my ass. That turned you  _on_ , didn’t it?”

"Don’t look so smug, asshole. You look pretty turned on yourself." Kagami scowled, the expression precedent to the forced swallow that instantly made his mouth cotton-dry as he watched Aomine’s tongue sweep across the edges of his teeth, canine to canine, the darker male’s smirk completely predatory.

"Yeah, but I’m not the one that looks like a fucking tomato over it."

"Are ya gonna keep yapping about how embarrassed I am or are you gonna get your pants off?"

"Y’know, if you wanted my dick in your ass so bad—" Aomine’s jeans were already half-undone, hanging from the chiseled protrusion of his hips in that way that toyed with Kagami’s imagination. 

"Safe word," he said, the words coming out in an almost-hiss as he attempted to control his raging hard on, "we need a goddamn safe word. Just in case." Kagami winced as he felt his dick twitch, the anticipation building inside of him as he watched Aomine’s pants drop, his boxer-briefs disappearing after it and revealing the hardened erection underneath. Aomine rummaged through Kagami’s nightstand drawer for the lube and condom, readying himself as Kagami looked on. His cheeks flared, embarrassed that he wanted it so badly, but turned on enough that he didn’t care if Aomine knew just how bad. Only Aomine had ever pissed him off to the point that he needed a release from it; a release, ironically enough he had learned early on, that only Aomine could provide.

"Eh? What, like ‘banana’ or ‘pizza’? How about you just use ‘stop’?" 

_This idiot…_

“‘Stop’ works,” and then Kagami was tugging Aomine toward him, their mouths coming together in crash of teeth and lips, biting and sucking wherever they could as Aomine purposely ground his cock against him.

Suddenly, Aomine’s hand was at his throat again, bearing down, the constricted pressure causing Kagami to gasp for a breath that barely made it through his airway. Aomine kissed him, a hint of desperation in the callous gesture, of a need Kagami mirrored by way of rolling his hips and creating a dizzying friction between them.

He wasn’t sure when it was that he’d spread his legs enough to grant Aomine access, but soon enough, he felt it; a single digit tracing his perineum, lightly at first and then deeper akin to a massage, before Aomine’s finger circled his entrance in that taunting way that caused his teeth to score along his bottom lip to bite back a growing moan. “ _Fuck,_ " Kagami hissed, the muscles in his ass clenching when he felt the invading digit slide in, penetrating the barrier in that way that ignited the sweet burn now pulsing through him. Aomine added a second digit and then a third, thoroughly stretching him until the burn ebbed away to little more than a dull ache. He sucked in a breath when Aomine released his throat.

"Christ, if only you could see yourself right now." Aomine bit his lip as his eyes raked down the length of Kagami’s body like a predator studying his prey. 

Kagami rose partway up from the bed, his hand clamping behind Aomine’s head, fingers grasping blue strands and insistently yanking. “If we’re gonna fuck, get on with it and stop looking at me before I change my mind and throw you outta my apartment,” he growled, teeth tugging Aomine’s lower lip before he sucked it into his mouth, the kiss eager and dizzying and greedily consuming.

Aomine broke away from the kiss, as breathless and flushed as Kagami felt, his fingers easing out of him quick enough that a keening sound escaped from the wanting emptiness they left. Dark hands grazed the length of Kagami’s thighs before his legs were lifted from the bed and anchored over Aomine’s shoulders. Kagami sucked in another breath, trying to relax as Aomine guided himself inside, penetrating him slowly, languidly, and then all at once. Air hitched in his throat when Aomine pulled out almost entirely before he rocked his hips forward, thrusting deep and hard and eliciting a low moan from Kagami’s parted lips.

"How… the hell…" Aomine grunted between propulsions, his expression screwed in a mixture of pain and pleasure, "are you… still… so  _tight_?”

Kagami raised his hips and moaned again, a blinding wave rushing in as Aomine drove into him, each thrust hitting his prostate. “…the thing …your fucking hand,” he breathed, the latter part dying in a choked rasp as Aomine’s hand tightened around the column of his neck again, grip sure and steady.

Their pace had no rhythm, no plan of action, but every rock of hips and purposeful thrust came away with a synchronicity fueled by their erratic movements until they were both pressed together in a mixture of sweat and sex and the overwhelming need for release. 

When Kagami was sure he’d black out from the lack of air or the tightening strain in his core or both, he felt the coil inside him snap as Aomine’s cock bulged inside him. 

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh f—_ " There was a pause, brief and lasting a fraction of a second with the catch of Aomine’s breath, before Kagami felt the explosion. Aomine reared back and bore down over Kagami’s bent form, thighs pressing against his stomach while Aomine drove into him over and over again, hand clenching almost painfully at Kagami’s throat. 

Kagami blanked momentarily, lost and completely mindfucked, spasms surging through him as his climax peaked. The sweet release gave way to a sense of sanity again, his head clearing, white spots dotting his vision to reveal Aomine panting above him in blissed-out stupor before he collapsed on the bed beside him.

They laid there for a while, breathless and staring at the ceiling in silence. 

"I got you something," Aomine said, breaking the quiet. He rolled over the side of the bed with a grunt, reached for his discarded pants strewn on the floor in a haphazard pile, and pulled out a small box from one of its pockets. Kagami felt it hit his arm as Aomine casually tossed it next to him.

"What the hell’s this?"

"Give me a little credit, huh? I didn’t actually forget your stupid birthday. I just wanted to watch you squirm a little longer thinking I did."

"You’re an asshole," Kagami muttered and ripped off the thin paper wrapping. It was a gray box, nothing fancy. He shook the container and heard a clatter from inside before turning to see the shit-eating grin plastered on Aomine’s face. "Should I be scared? It’s not gonna blow up in my face, is it?"

"Just open it, dumbass."

Kagami laughed as he thumbed the lip of the box and lifted the cardboard lid. “That’s what I’m doing! Jeez, why the hell are you always so impat—” The words halted midway as something silver and round fell out of the box and landed on the bed between them. For a long moment, his gaze remained fixated on the gleaming metal, his attention focused on the small specks of light reflecting off the surface. “I…”

Now it was Aomine’s turn to laugh. “It’s not what you think. I’m not proposing, you idiot.” He took the ring between his fingers, sliding it midway down his index before he reached over and undid the clasp on Kagami’s necklace. Then, with his eyes locked on Kagami’s face, he slid the ring through the silver chain, closed the clasp, and watched as it clinked against the ring already there; a remnant of Kagami’s past. 

"You didn’t have to—" Kagami started, brows creasing as he felt the weight of both rings against his chest. 

"I used to hate that thing, y’know." Aomine’s voice had that drawl to it, more pronounced the quieter he spoke. He reached over the edge of the bed again and when he fell back against the mattress, he held up a silver chain, the ring hanging from the middle matching the one Kagami now wore, cool against his still-warm skin. "I hated that you still wore it, that it still meant something to you even though you and pretty boy weren’t together anymore."

"That’s stupid. You don’t have a reason to be jealous of—"

"I’m not." There was an edge to Aomine’s tone, a certain determination, and Kagami suddenly realized how much of a hit Aomine’s pride had taken by the simple admission. "Not anymore. That," Aomine continued, pointing to the ring he’d just given him, "is my way of saying that I don’t give a shit about your past. Who you were with or why. I just wanted to be, I dunno, part of your future, I guess. That it’s you and me, no one else." He gave a small shrug. "Is that so bad?"

"Wow, didn’t know you were such a sentimental sap." Kagami laughed, lifting the chain as both rings dangled above him. When Aomine didn’t answer, he spoke up again. "It’s you and me. No one else."

"Good," Aomine murmured without looking at him. "Happy birthday, Taiga."

And Kagami smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
